


It's time for me to fall apart

by Kindred



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Mpreg, Omega Jaskier, Possessive Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soulmates, alpha Geralt z Rivii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: "You’re an unmated omega...” He could see the Bard open his mouth “… don’t deny it; I can smell it under all that bad stink.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 60
Kudos: 822





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt regarded the Bard that followed him, the omega has tried his best to cover that fact by wearing a strong scented perfume that wound the alpha up because under all that stink was a lovely omega scent. He was oddly quiet he looked uncomfortable on the horse as they moved through the wetlands. “Jaskier.” The alpha rumbled.  
“Yeah?” He smiled at him, it as a weak smile   
“As you made yourself my Bard then maybe there is something I should say something.” 

Jaskier frowned as he looked up at the white-haired man his frown deepens; he swallowed a lump in his throat “Okay?” He asked as he started to bite his bottom lip. The amber eyes looked at the Bard and then he smiled as he thought about his words.  
“Good now listen and shut up; you’re an unmated omega...” He could see the Bard open his mouth “… don’t deny it; I can smell it under all that bad stink.” Again Jaskier opens his mouth ready to protest but the alpha gave him a glare shutting him. “I think your heat is due if the attack was anything to go by and you are trying your best to pretend it isn’t but I can smell it and it’s getting stronger by the day and your sent is starting to overcloud my thoughts.” The omega looks down as his hands tighten in the leather strips.   
“I’m sorry but I didn’t think you will let me travel with you if you knew.” He closed his eyes letting the rain soak deeper into his clothes and he let his shoulder sag.   
“Don’t be sorry, I’m just going to offer you an option. Travailing with me is dangerous as you know even worst for an unmated omega I think we can help each other out.” Jaskier frowned and stared at the man waiting for him to continue.  
“I’m listening?” Geralt smiled   
“There is an inn coming up there will be a room for us and you will be safe there when your heat starts, let me help you through your heat.” The omega’s coughed and almost choked on his own tongue.   
“What?” His voice is a little louder than he wanted it to be but he was in shock. “Geralt...”  
“Do you not want me ...”  
“I want I very much want but if you’re doing this out of pity...” The alpha chuckled as he spots the inn.   
“Not out of pity.” 

They walked into the room at the Inn and they the Bard had a pink face as he stood there looking at the white-haired alpha. “What’s in it for you?” Jaskier suddenly asked seeing the alpha looking around the room.   
“I gain omega.” He tells him   
“You want to omega? You want me as your omega!” He looked like he was about to pass out and all Geralt could do was smirk as he advances on omega who felt to numb move. A large hand cupped his face as he brushed his thumb over the bottom lip of the Bard.   
“I had a dream about you.”   
“Should I be worried?” Jaskier   
“No, it was a good dream, I was at my chambers at Kaer Morhen and you were lying on my bed naked...” The omega blush turned a deeper shade of red “…the bed sheet covered your hips down, I can see a mating scar on your neck and as I reach out to you, you roll onto you back your belly is heavy with my pups.”  
“Pups!”


	2. Chapter 2

Pressed to the wall with nowhere to go, Jaskier warped his arms around the alpha’s shoulders and Geralt mouthed at his throat. He shivered at the alpha’s mouth on his throat his teeth scraping on his sensitive skin, he didn’t think his legs could hold him up much longer as the Witcher scooped him up and carried him over towards the bed. “I didn’t think you could have children,” Jaskier asked as he held on tighter to the alpha as he as he was carried across the room. 

He was set down on the bed as he looked up at the alpha above “You told me Witcher’s can’t have children?” He tells him “So unless...” Geralt put his fingers to the Bard’s lip and shhh him.   
“It will be fun to find out.” He grinned down at the omega as he stroked his cheek enjoying the heat from blush. “Undress Omega let me see you.” He growled as he takes a step back.  
“Are you going primal alpha on me?” Jaskier asked with a smirk as he stood up and started to take off his clothes.   
“Slowly, pretend you been gifted to me.” The alpha growled softly, while Jaskier raised an eyebrow at him and tilted his head. The clothes drop to the floor and all the while the Witcher growled as he watched more and more skin become exposed. “Those clothes really do hide your figure.” He purred.   
“That is the point.” Jaskier smiled as he walks over to the alpha and kneels on the floor and looks up at him. “What do you want of me Alpha?” He purred as he rubbed the growling bulge in the Witcher’s trousers.   
“We don’t need to rush into this...”  
“You’re the one who wanted me to undress my heat is close enough for me to be eager.” He grinned as he rested head on the alpha’s lap as he mouth at the clothed outline to the man’s cock. Geralt growled as he tangled his fingers into the Bard’s hair and closed his eyes.  
“Let’s move this to the bed.”  
“Good idea better on my knees.” He stands up and sits on the bed.   
“I’d often thought you were born into the world to try me and I was right.” The alpha chuckled as he took the rest of his clothes off and sits back against the headboard and watches the Bard stare at his cock and then whistles.   
“Damn that thing is going to break me.” He said as he looked up at the amber eyes of the alpha that seemed smug as his cock stood to thick and tall.   
“Scared?”  
“Of that yes, it huge it will spilt me in half how have you never killed anyone with that!” He blinked at him.   
“You will be fine I’ve never had any complaints.”  
“Yeah because they were dead!” Geralt rolled his eyes and pulled the Omega up to him and kissed him on the lips, the Bard moaned as he let the alpha tighten his hand in his hair once again as he dragged him to sit on his lap. “Shut up and let me ruined you for other alphas.

The next day Jaskier woke up groaning as he laid there pressing his head into the pillow, his hips hurt his back hurt well everything hurts but it felt good, he thinks. He feels the rumbling of the alpha behind and then a kiss to his throat. “Are you still in me?” He only got a soft growl from the alpha as he started to rock his hips into the omega. Jaskier let out a whimper as he felt the alpha started to move slipping his arm under the Bard’s leg and lift it up letting his cock slip deeper into Jaskier making the omega moan. “G-Geralt.” He sobbed   
“My omega.” He purred as he nipped his throat where he marked him last night. It was still tender and weeping as he as the Witcher lapped at it; the omega’s body shook and moaned as he gripped the bedsheet as he felt the alpha’s hand press on his stomach that was still swollen from last night actives. 

Geralt moved slowly not speeding up just enjoying a slow rocking; he turned the Bard’s head and kissed him. “G-Geralt.” He moaned as he cupped his Witcher’s face.   
“Shhh, beautiful Bard.” He growled as slipped a knot into the omega and watched his face as he felt it fill him again. Geralt had the Bard cumming three times before his knot finely bursts flooding the omega’s body once again. He has no idea how he will fill the omega with pups the thought of it is making his alpha side wild with that thought.   
“Is that going to happen every morning?” The Bard panted, as he felt the Witcher mouth at the mating bite once again.  
“I hope so.” He growled softly into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier fell asleep again; Geralt was enjoying the warmth of the omega as he held him close. He couldn’t help but think about his dream, seeing the Bard asleep in his bed naked stroking the bump smiling at him. He had this dream more than one since meeting Jaskier at first he thought it was something he had eaten to course this strange dream. But once he started noticing the Bard’s real scent he thought it was because his alpha heart wanted what every alpha wants but after a while he begins to wonder.

Once his knot shrunk he slipped out of the omega that whimpered but didn’t wake, the alpha smiled as he stood up leaving the bed to get them some food. He put on some clothes and left the room the Bard was still due for his heat and knew that omega’s get really hungry days leading up to their heat. He got his hot bowls of food and took it back to the room where he hears a shrike he drops the bowls and rushes into the room ready to defend his omega. “What is it?” He growled, but as he scans the room he couldn’t any sign of danger he frowns “I swear if it’s a spider...” Jaskier turned to face the white-haired alpha and looked at him with his own frown.   
“No it’s not a spider it’s this!” He points to his stomach and that is when the Witcher notices a mark on the Bard’s stomach he kicks the door shut and walks over to him “I was going to go for a bath when I saw this did you tattoo me when I was seeping?” He asked  
“It wasn’t there when I went to get us food.” He tells him as he reaches out and touches the strange marking that satin the middle of the omega’s belly.   
“W-What does it mean?” Geralt smiles as he strokes his stomach as he kisses the tattoo before looking up at the worried eyes of his mate.   
“Do you believe in soul mates?”  
“Of course I do I am a poet and a Bard.” He put his hand to the Alpha’s hair and frowned at the smile he received.   
“I have only seen this in books never thought I would see it with my own eyes. This mark is to show we are soul mates.”  
“Sounds a little cheesy.” Geralt chuckled and nodded as he returned his lips to the omega’s stomach almost purring.  
“It does, which is why most Witchers dismiss this book.”   
“So this is a good thing?”   
“Yes.” Jaskier stares at him, as he tried to take in what he was saying then tilts his head and humms before he speaks again. Geralt notices something these as he stands up that mating scar on the omega’s throat and reaches out and touches it feeling him shiver.   
“What are you doing?” 

Moving his own hair aside the alpha showed the omega his own mating scare created by the Bard, who frowned seeing the scar, and healed and turned sliver. His hand moved to his own as he frowned at Geralt who just nodded to him. “Who knew being mated to you would be so...”  
“Choose your words carefully Bard, I’m in a good mood at the moment let’s not ruin it.” He smirks as he saw Jaskier shut his mouth and then wrinkle his nose.   
“Wait does this mean... you know full of pups?”   
“We will wait and see if you heat turns up.” Jaskier let out a giggle and smiled as he looked up at him with wide eyes. His stomach lets out a growl making the omega blush and bites his bottom lip as he looked up at the alpha.   
“So where is the food?” He asked   
“What?”   
“You said you were bring bowls of...something so where it is?” He asked as he tilted his head as the Witcher frowns at him.   
“I dropped it when you shrieked like a girl.” The alpha growled as Jaskier scoffed at him.


	4. Chapter 4

1 week later...  
Jaskier’s heat didn’t happen, but that didn’t stop them from having round after round of sex or in the alpha’s words ‘Fucking’. But after the week passed with no sign of the Bard’s heart had the Witcher purr, the omega was slightly panicking because in his eyes he is the only one to ever be knocked up by a Witcher…well not ever there is a book about it... he thinks as he looks at the tattoo on his stomach.

He was already protective of the Bard the moment he caught his Omega’s scent, but the moment he started the dreams started he knew the Bard was his and now that he had mated to him Geralt knew he had become possessive. He thinks he would kill anyone who dares touches or looks at his omega in any way he didn’t like... like those in the village…he thinks to himself remembering how he broke their bones for trying to attack Jaskier. “We should head to Kaer Morhen.” Geralt said as he watches the Bard poke at the tattoo.  
“Why because of your dream?” He asked as he looked up at him.  
“No, because your my omega and you could be carrying my child you will be safer there.” He tells him, Jaskier looked at him and tilts his head...I don’t trust people to be around you…he thinks to himself.  
“W-What about the others?” He asked biting his bottom lip.  
“What about them? If they have a problem they can come to me.” The Witcher growled as he hooked his fingers under the omega’s chin getting him to look up at him. 

He leans down and kisses Jaskier on the lips and hears him purr that only had the Witcher growling in answer. The Bard smiled as he pulled back and cupped Geralt’s face and sighed “I can feel the bond, I can feel you’re possessive your lust and smugness.” His smile turned into a grin as he nuzzled the alpha’s throat as a large pair of hand rested on the omega’s bare hips. If anyone looked at the Bard they would think he came off second best with the Witcher, covered in bruises. But to his alpha, he is a beautiful sight and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“You love it.”  
“Well, of course, I love it, for the first time in a long time I feel safe.” He then rests his on Geralt’s bare test.

It would take 6 to7 months to get to Kaer Morhen and but Jaskier thinks it will take longer once the morning sickness starts. He remembers hearing other omegas complaining about travailing by horse while being pregnant. But as it’s only early days he should be fine…until the morning sickness…He sighed as he looked at the horse biting his bottom lip he is wondering if his backside could handle the days ride to the next village or Inn. Geralt’s hasn’t gone easy on his arse in the last week and he is pretty sure the horse ride will only make things worse.

He winces as he finely claims up onto the horse and takes a seat on saddle and whimpers as he looks at his alpha who was watching him again with amusement. He could see the omega’s discomfort but say nothing “Why did I let you take me again before we left!” The bard moaned as he winced when the horse started to move.  
“I promise once we reach the next village we will rest.” Geralt says thinking he will never hear the end of it.  
“Can you rub my sore bottom?” Geralt frowned at the pouting omega but he didn’t seem to put off by the alpha’s glare “You can us scented oils?”  
“Temping.”


	5. Chapter 5

He walks into his chambers and sees the fire pit is lit, there stood over the bath is the Bard washing the hair of a young boy. The child was no older than 3 as he sits in the bath giggling as he splashes water up at Jaskier. “Oh, little devil.” He chuckles as he slashes some water back at the boy. “It’s not me who needs a bath.” 

Geralt smirked as walk into the room and up to his omega and pup “Is he causing you trouble?” He asked as he knelt by the bath and smiled at the amber-eyed child.   
“He is as bad as you.” Jaskier jokes as he rose up to wipe his face, the alpha growled softly seeing the omega place his hand on the swell of his stomach, soon their son will have a brother or sister to play with. Geralt pulled their merical pup from the water and stood by his mate as he dried him off, the Witcher pull them into his arms and held them.  
“Vesemir says within the next cold season you will inundate Kaer Morhen with our pups.”   
“Is that a bad thing?”

...................................................................Time to wake up...................................................................  
Geralt woke up with the sounds of Jaskier throwing up; he blinks and looks over to the fire they made to see him leaning against the tree. Pushing himself up he could see it was getting light by the way the orange and purple glow of the sun rising. Walking closer to his omega he rubs his back as the blue-eyed omega looks up at him “Safe to say three months have passed.” The Bard jokes as he goes back to throwing up.   
“The village isn’t far; we will get you to see a healer and a good bed.” He tells him as the Bard stands back up and looks at him with watery eyes.  
“Did I ever tell you I hate throwing up?”   
“Not sure if it ever came up, come on some water and bread will help.” 

Jaskier wasn’t so sure but he welcomes something to eat he noted that his alpha was in a good mood and raised an eyebrow at him, he knew that Geralt has been a little stressed trying to keep him safe from monsters, demons and other alphas. “Tell me what has you in just a find mood?” Jaskier asked   
“I had a dream.” The omega looked at him and frowned as he tucked into his chunk of bread.   
“Oh?”   
“You were bathing our pup, he was slashing you with water and you were carrying our next pup, no not pup...” He thought for a moment “Pups.” Jaskier choked on his bread and blinked at the Witcher.   
“Damn for a guy who says he can’t you seem to be doing damn well.” He says with a smile as he rubs his stomach, there isn’t much to see yet but Geralt knows there is a small dome where Jaskier’s flat stomach once was.   
“I think you must have magic in your blood Bard how else am I to give you all these children?” He smirks as he drinks his water, the omega chuckles as he moves closer to his Alpha and curls to his side.   
“That or you’re a new generation of Witcher.” He says “Ummm I wonder if the other...”  
“Try it and I will have to tie you to my bed and keep you full with my pups,” Jaskier smirks and kisses Geralt on the cheek getting the amber-eyed man to look at him.   
“It seems you are doing a fine job of that already.”

They packed up their little campsite and head to the nearest village Geralt hoping he didn’t have to do any jobs today, he wanted to stay in his good mood and keep The Bard close. The uneasy thought of how fragile his omega is made him on edge he can never forget that Jaskier is mortal and isn’t like him, that thought alone was enough to scare him. They arrived at the inn Jaskier playing his lute he wasn’t singing just playing a quiet little tune while on the horse. “You know what I would like?” He suddenly asked making the Witcher look at him.   
“Am I going to regret asking this?” The Bard grinned at him   
“Maybe.”   
“What is it?”  
“I would like a dumpling with honey and chocolate.” He said with as stop by the Inn, the Witcher frowned and tilted his head “Meaty dumpling.” He said, “Ummm sounds so good.” He purred as he looked at his mate “What?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [His Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354639) by [Spoonzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi)


End file.
